Loves In A Dagashi Store
by Mumei Mu
Summary: When he decide to enter a store that catch his eyes out of curiosity, Naruto don't know that he will be in love with a eccentric girl and long-lost childhood friend. Watch on as they fall in love together while Hotaru forced him to learn more about dagashi items!
1. Prologue

**I present you one of the latest story, Loves In A Dagashi Store! A Naruto x Dagashi Kashi crossover fanfic!**

**The pairing is Hotaru x Naruto x Saya.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Up there, it look same but down here, it's different." Naruto mutter to himself as he wander around in one of random market street, it have been three days after the Kazekage Rescue mission and he decide to do some little explore around Konohagakure to see what have change or stay same. Many stores he remembered have changed in many different ways like this toy store become a shoe store and this small-business restaurant turn into a spa. "That's crazy how some places change in a short time." The genin ruffled his hair up until a building catch his eyes and he glance up and down at its appearance with a raised eyebrow. It was a two-floor mixed-use building, a store on first floor and house on second floor, and a large sign hang over the store. "…Shidare Dagashi Store?" Naruto read it out loud with a blink before he decides to enter the building to look around out of curiosity.

"WELCOME TO SHIDARE DAGASHI STORE!" The genin almost yelp out when a loud shouting voice startle him as soon as he step in and he glance over to see a slender cute teenager with noticeably large bust. She has blue eyes, red nail polish and lilac shoulder-length hair. She wears a flowered black headband, white blouse with a red bowtie, a black skirt, black pantyhose, and black heels shoes. "That's right!" She raised her right arm straight up with another hand on her hip, "You know the famous sweets manufacturer, the Shidare company! When talking about chocolate, snacks, or cookies! Anyway, when talking about sweets in general, it's the first thing that come to mind! The Shidare company! And, to cut to the chase, it's my father's company, the Shidare company! This place is one of its chain stores and I am its owner!" She smirked corky, "But, someday…It will belong to me…And I, Shidare Hotaru, will turn it into the greatest sweets manufacturer in the world! Nice to meet you!"

"…Never heard of Shidare company, but it's nice to meet you too." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with odd look as the teenager girl nearly trip over her feet, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"…O-Oh well, it's not a big deal." Hotaru crossed arms under her bust with a light laughter as she closed her eyes, "Not everyone would know the Shidare company." Her eyes snap open to stare at him, "I can start by having a little bit of fun with you, Naruto!" She spend her hand wide open at him, "Let's see if you are worth of being my rival!"

"…In what?" Naruto blinked dumbly, this girl is pretty interesting character. 'All I want to know what dagashi is…'

"Here I come, then!" The girl expanded her index finger up with a shout, "Which dagashi is the one to rule them all? The rightwise king born of all dagashi?!"

"…Huh?" He blinked, "Um…"

"Exactly!" Hotaru snapped her finger, "The Umai Bou!" She whipped some packets out, "One of the reasons why Umai Bou is so famous is because it comes in many different flavors…"

"Oh, does it come with ramen-flavor?" Naruto perked up.

"Ah, I'm really in mood for pizza right now." She looked up to the ceiling dramatically before her index finger press against her forehead, "Ah, but I want to eat nattou as well! What should I do in this case? I'm agonizing over it!"

'…Is that a pitching?' He wondered with a small sweatdrop before he notice her staring, "Um…Mix it?" He guessed.

"Yes!" Hotaru flashed a thumb-up to him, "That's the right answer! It's the best solution! Basically, there are some dishes which, by nature, you will never eat together…But there's a way to eat whatever you feel like! And that is…" She pumped her fist, "THE UMAI BOU!" She pointed at him, "And now, I want to hear what mixes you will come up with!"

"…Say what?" Naruto blinked.

"SHOW ME THE BEST MIX YOU CAN CREATE…" She screamed dramatically, "AND TRY TO SATISFY ME!"

"Um, oookay…" He looked down at Umai Bou box that she have set out then look through the flavor packets, "Um…What if I mix cheese and takoyaki to make cheese-takoyaki flavor?"

"It's not bad, but it lacks punch." Hotaru smirked.

"Punch?" Naruto looked at her oddly before he look back inside the box, "Um…Can I use more than two sticks?"

"…I don't mind." She replied.

"Since you mention pizza, how about I use that with…" He hummed, "Ramen, onion salad and nattou?"

"…D…D…" Hotaru looked down with trembling shoulders.

"Di…" Naruto scratched his head guiltily before she cut him off with a shout.

"DELICIOUS!" She snatched some packets up in air with wide grin before she wipe some sweats off her chin with forearm, "You aren't half bad."

"Thanks…" The blonde grinned slightly, 'She's kinda weird but in a good and interesting way.' He was about to say something to her but they hear someone coming down the stair behind near the cashier's counter.

"Hotaru, did you scare another customer away with all this racket?" A voice asked wearily and they look over to see a slim teenager girl. She has small brown pupils and light brown long hair that reach to her back. She wear several piercings on her ears, black hair clip, loose tank shirt, black gym shorts and pair of home slippers. "Mmm, oh, you don't scare someone away?" She realize that Hotaru was still with a customer before her eyes widened at sight of Naruto, "Whiskers? Is that you?!"

"…Whiskers?" Naruto blinked in puzzlement before his eyes widened with a gasp, "Wait a second…Saya?" He point index finger up to her, "Endo Saya?!"

"Hai!" Saya grinned lopsided at him, "It have been long time! When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Oh, yeah, it has been!" The blonde scratched his head with a chuckle, "I think that was when we were…Seven, eight? Somewhere around this age."

"Sound pretty right." The brown-haired girl agreed.

"You two know each other?" Hotaru glanced between them.

"Ah, yeah, Hotaru." Saya nodded to her happily, "We used to be his neighbor at an old apartment building near the Hokage Tower for couple years before we move to a house far up in northwest of Konohagakure."

"Yup, we used to play together back in day." Naruto chuckled at his memories, it was one of few best childhood memories he had and only few that he can count with one hand. He glances at Saya, "How's your brother, To, doing?"

"He's same as always." Saya huffed with a light smile, "But he'll be happy to know that you're doing well…" She glanced up at his hitai-ate, "And that you finally passed your test, huh? What rank are you at?"

"Genin." The blonde groaned childishly as she giggled at his expression, "I just come back from three year training trip and find out that everyone I know have get ahead of me…So unfair, I should be either chunin or jonin by now."

"There's always another time." She rolled her eyes at him amusingly, "So what bring you to our store and home?"

"I was wandering around until I saw this place and come inside out of curiosity." Naruto hummed, "I've never heard of Dagashi before so…" He paused before look at Saya, "Home? You live here?"

"Yup, up the stair." Saya gestured to the stair behind her, "I live in apartment with Hotaru as roommate, sharing rent and all that, you know?"

"Ah." Naruto nodded.

"WAIT, YOU NEVER HEARD OF DAGASHI BEFORE?!" Hotaru shouted in horror as if Naruto have commit a great sin as both childhood friends jumped up in shock, "HOW CAN IT BE?!"

"Sorry?" The blonde scratched his head sheepishly.

"No, no, we gotta change that!" The busty girl thrust index finger into his face, "You will come here every day to learn the wonderful way of dagashi! If you don't, I will make sure to set out request to your mission board and bring you here!"

"…Um, I don't think you should abuse the mission board…" Naruto sweatdropped at that before he drop his head in defeat, "…Wait, you can do that…" He just remembered that the owner of Tora has abused the board more than once, "…Oh, boy…"

"Sorry about her, it's how she is." Saya scratched her cheek awkwardly as Hotaru start to ranting in comedic way, '…Naruto-kun here every day? That wouldn't be bad…' She thought she will never see him again until now. She has a secret crush on her childhood friend for a long time and it come back with vengeance today. "Let me explain to you what Dagashi is…"

What Naruto don't know is that he just changed his fate when he step inside the Dagashi store this day and it turn out to be the best decision he made.

* * *

**And that end the Prologue of LIDS!**

**Naruto come across a Dagashi store and he meets a weird-yet-interesting girl inside while run into his long-lost childhood friend! Now he have to stop by most of time because of Hotaru and he don't want her to abuse the mission board like a certain cat-owner.**

**How will things turn out? What dagashi will Hotaru throw at his way? What will Saya do around her crush? How will Naruto fall in love with them? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	2. Saya I

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the first chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saya I**

* * *

The bell ding when Naruto open the door to enter the dagashi store and Saya look up from her magazine at the cashier's counter before she flash a smile at him. "Oh, hey, Naruto!" She greeted him with a small wave, "How are you?"

"Hey, I'm doing good." Naruto grinned at her, "You?" He take a glance around, "Um, where's Hotaru by the way?"

"Same." Saya replied, "And she's out looking for you so she can drag you here and try to teach you more about dagashi." She hummed in deep thought, "Bet she's putting a mission up on board for you right now."

"Ah, I see…" He chuckled nervously as he can picture some annoyed ninjas when they see this form, "She's serious about it, huh?"

"Yup, that's how she is." She chuckled lightly with him.

"So…" Naruto leaned against the counter while looking around at some items out of curiosity, "How did you two met?"

"We met at my parents' cafe about three years ago." Saya recalled, "It start with a small chat then we become close friends before I know it, just the usual stuff that people become friends, you know?" She shrugged before a sigh escape her lip, "Plus a lot info about random dagashi."

"Ah…" He scratched his head, "She's dagashi mania?"

"Yup, like you ramen mania." She snorted, "Still eating ramen, by the way?"

"Hai!" Naruto grinned widely with puffed-up chest, "Fifteen to twenty bowls a day!"

"…That's unhealthy." Saya deadpanned, she clearly remember how many ramen he ate when they were little and it look like it went up by ten from last time.

"I should say the same thing about you and your coffee addiction." He smirked teasingly, "I remember that you kept smelling coffee and kept begging your folks to drink one." Saya's cheeks flushed embarrassingly, "You're drinking them now, right?"

"Yes…" She coughed into her fist, "And please don't ask me how many I have in morning…"

"I won't." Naruto chuckled as she blushed again, "For now."

"A-Anyway, how's things been for you?" Saya said, "After become genin. I bet you get some stories to share."

"Yeah, I do." He grinned, "I'll tell you one and you tell me yours." It's a perfect chance to catch up with his childhood friend and Saya also can see it as she nod happily before they start to swap some stories, throwing some random small chat in between. It went on for about couple hours as they enjoy each other's company until the door slide open with a blam, following by a familiar voice.

"Ah, there you are!" Hotaru grinned widely in an odd pose as she pointed at Naruto, "I have been looking for you!"

"Hey, Hotaru." Naruto greeted with a sheepish chuckle, "I have been here for a while…"

"Ah, I see, well then…" The buxom teenager suddenly whip a small packet out of nowhere with a wide grin, "Do you know what that is?"

"Um, a packet?" He raised his eyebrow and Saya just shake her head amusingly behind him.

"Wrong, it's Namaiki Beer!" Hotaru grinned before she start to explain about it to the shinobi and the poor boy have no choice but to listen to her ramble, at least he caught up with Saya.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of LIDS!**

**Naruto basically catch up with Saya in this chapter like every normal people does.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	3. Hotaru I

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the second chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hotaru I**

* * *

"Today we will talk about…" Hotaru grinned smugly at Naruto as they hang out in her store, Saya was out for work at her family's cafe. "This!" She thrust a small packaged can at his face and he blinked out of startle.

"Um, what's that?" Naruto read the label out loud, "Yanyan tsuke bou?"

"Let me ask you!" The buxom teenager rubbing her nose with index finger as she hid her 'wicked' grin behind same hand, "Is it a dagashi or not?"

"Huh?" He blinked oddly, "Um, yes? Wait, what do you mean? Why are you asking me that? Is it not?"

"He, let me explain…" Hotaru's smirk widened as she peeled the lid off to reveal three sections, "Yanyan Tsuke Bou is a popular snack whose concept is delicious when dipped, fun to dip. Everyone must have tried it at least once in their life." She takes a crispy stick out then dips it into a chocolate section before she swiftly takes a bite of it, "DELICIOUS! HOW FUN!"

'…How is it fun?' Naruto stared at her with a small sweatdrop, can't help but to chuckle lightly at her action. "If that's the case, then should it be counted as a dagashi?"

"Naruto-kun, do you know what the Da in dagashi means?" She asked.

"Um…" He crossed his arms with tilted head as his face scrunched up in confusion.

'Cute.' Hotaru thought with a smirk, "It's from odachin, meaning a small sum of money given to a child…Please tell me the price of this snack!"

"Let me see…" Naruto checked the tag on the can, "Hundred and twenty ryo."

"Exactly!" She smashed her palm on floor in crouching stance, "It's a bit too much to fit the definition of odachin!"

"So it's not a dagashi then?" He blinked.

"Not a hint of hesitation!" Hotaru shouted with her hands up, "Let's think about it a bit more!" She took another stick out, "What is special about Founding day?"

"…Wha…?" Naruto blinked again, "A-Are you quizzing me?"

"That's right!" She suddenly spin the stick around to reveal the said question on it, "There's a little quiz written on every single one of these dipping sticks! It's designed for play, but children learn at the same time!" She leaned closer to Naruto as their noses touch each other, "SO! What is your conclusion, Naruto-kun?"

"Um…" He blushed lightly at their closeness, "It's a dagashi then…"

"Can we sell some in the shop, then?" Hotaru asked and he nodded once before she cheers with a arm pump.

'…She's weird but in cute way…' Naruto rubbed his neck with a light chuckle, feeling so confusing at same time. "So…With this out of the way, can we chat about each other now?" He said as she turned to him with a smile and blink, "Like…What make you get into dagashi, beside your family's company."

"Well, let me tell you…" She puffed her chest up happily and they end up talking about each other, getting to know each other a bit more.

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of LIDS!**

**Naruto receive a lesson from Hotaru about a random dagashi in a confusing way then chat with her a bit.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	4. Ba-Bump

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the third chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ba-Bump**

* * *

Naruto was immediately greeted by a weird sight when he came into the store, Hotaru have her right hand on wall next to Saya's head as the blonde girl yelped in embarrassment and the busty teenager was shouting out. "Well?" Hotaru said, "Do you feel anything?"

"N-N-No, not at a-all." Saya squeaked and the busty teenager hummed thoughtful as she cup her chin.

"Um, what's going on?" Naruto decided to call out, drawing their attentions.

"N-N-Naruto!" The blonde girl yelped with heavy blush, appear to be very flustered.

"Naruto-kun!" The busty teenager grinned widely, "You come at perfect time! We need your help!"

"With what?" He blinked confusingly.

"Kabedon!" Hotaru crossed her arms proudly and there were some pauses.

"…Kabe…Don?" Naruto blinked again then look at Saya, who just dip her head with blush.

"It means an action of slapping wall next to person's head." The busty teenager explained, "I notice it's a common trend in manga strip that can be find in some dagashi and it make me curious if it can be use in real life!"

"And you want me to do that with you two?" He said slowly with few blinks, not understanding the concept of kabedon or this manga word.

"Yup!" Hotaru jabbed her index finger to him then whip it to Saya, "Do it to Saya first!"

"E-E-EH?!" Saya looked up with a gasp and she was about to say something but Naruto suddenly slap the wall next to her head, causing her to look up to him as he lean closer to her.

"Saya-chan." Naruto whispered down to her, he don't know why he said her name or why his heartbeat was going faster and Saya's face explode with atomic blush as stream come out from her head.

"Mmm…" The busty teenager examined them with cupping chin before she stand straight next to wall, "Ok, do it with me…" The blonde genin perform kabedon on her and Hotaru feel her heartbeat flutter when she look up closer to his face, along with light burning in her cheeks. 'Hm?'

"S-So, does it help?" The blushing shinobi stepped back as he scratched his head sheepishly and the teenager girls said nothing for few moments until one speak up.

"Now it's your turn to receive kabedon from us!" Hotaru said before she suddenly perform kabedon on both Naruto and Saya then talk the blonde girl into doing it with them. Let's say Naruto and Saya were blushing madly and Hotaru tried to figure out why she feel flustered and blushing around her friends. Yup, the day turns out to be a very confusing day for the trio.

* * *

**And that end the third chapter of LIDS!**

**The trio suddenly did kabedon on each other, just because Hotaru find something in a dagashi and become curious about it. It appear the action of that might open up few things for them.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	5. Saya II

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the forth chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Saya II**

* * *

Saya fidget with her sleeve cuffs timidly before she sneak a glance at Naruto from the corner of her eyes as they walk together, they were heading to a nearby cafe for lunch. The thought of having lunch with her crush make her blush harder, she can't believe she just asked him out for a lunch…Not as a date, but she wish it was. It happened few weeks after the 'kabedon incident' when she suddenly ask him if they can have lunch together on their free day and he accept her offer without any hesitance, although they were blushing lightly without each other's notice. 'I can't believe it's happening, I can't believe it's happening.' She tried her best to calm herself down.

"The cafe should be around this corner over there, right?" Naruto spoke up, also feel bashful and he have no idea why his heart were pounding behind his chest when he's with Saya…Same thing happened when he was with Hotaru for dagashi lesson.

"H-Hai!" Saya nodded timidly and they reach the cafe then take their seats at a table.

"What can you recommend?" He asked as he looked at the menu and the blonde girl gave him some suggestions, which he ordered with her then receive their order few minutes later. "…How was your week?"

"Good, just little slow." She replied, "What about you? You were out of village for few days. For a mission, right?"

"Yeah, it was an escort mission." Naruto nodded, "Just few bandits and some missing nin, which I kick their asses like I always do."

"Oh, interesting." Saya sipped her coffee, "Was it tough?"

"Nah, not really." He shook his head with a smug grin, "They were small fries compared to the other guys I usually face."

"…Usually face?" She muttered with a small sweatdrop, she do not want to know how stronger his enemies are or she'll be very worried about him every time he leave for his mission…Which she actually does a bit. "A-A-Anyway, what's your plans for next few days?" She asked to change the topic

"Well, beside missions if there's any, trainings and visiting the shops, I'm not sure." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Why do you ask?"

"I-I'm thinking w-we should hang out often…" Saya twirl her index finger around the edge of her cup shyly, "Out of work…I-I-If you like to…"

"…Sure, I'd like to." He smiled, "How about this Saturday? There is a movie that I want to see and I think you'll love it."

"Y-Y-Yes!" She replied as her hands gripped the helm of her shorts, trying her best not to hop around and squealing like a stereotypical fangirl. That is getting better and better than she thought as they chat and making some plans for their day off.

* * *

**And that end the fourth chapter of LIDS!**

**Naruto and Saya decide to hang out together and it looks like they make some process, even if it's a small thing.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	6. Hotaru II

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hotaru II**

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing!" The kids gasped up to Hotaru as she show off some dagashi with her nose high up in air and behind her, Naruto was chuckling at the sight. Hotaru suddenly invite him to join her for a walk in a park to get knowing each other more and when she saw some kids, she decide to give some dagashi away for free in order to make them interesting to visit her shop one day. "Thank you, lady! We'll try them out!" The kids quickly ran off to the playground to join other kids and show off what they got from the busty teenager.

"You like kids, huh?" Naruto chuckled as soon as he notice her staring at the kids with bright smile.

"Yup, they're cute and it's always adorable to see their faces lit up when you entertained them with dagashi." Hotaru smiled, "Which is why I'm opening up my own dagashi store."

"You have a good dream." He grinned as they resume their walking around the park, "…So…Why do you want to walk with me in park?"

"Just feel like it." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I want to spend some time with you."

"Ah." Naruto uttered quietly and they enjoy each other's company until his stomach rumble. "Do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen? My treat."

"Yeah, I'm famished." Hotaru replied before they head to the food stand, which take them about twenty to thirty minutes walk and they have some conversation to make time go by faster until they get there. "What's good?"

"Everything." He smirked, "But personally, miso is really good so I'll order it if I was you." They receive their ramens then start eating them in no time and the busty teenager unknowingly sneak few glances at Naruto from the corner of her eyes throughout their lunch, something that make her confusing for few minutes until she realize something.

'Do I love him?' She stared at the side of his face for a moment before she turn her gaze back to her ramen with a faint blush, 'Yes, I guess I do…' At same time, she realize that she also love Saya. She push it to the back of her head for now as soon as Naruto talk to her again and she enjoy his company until they split up to go home when it get dark…After couple dagashi lessons.

* * *

**And that end the fifth chapter of LIDS!**

**Naruto and Hotaru spend some time together then she realize her feeling while eating ramen with him.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	7. Move In

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the sixth chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Move In**

* * *

"I can't believe this place is still in one piece after the invasion." Saya looked around in the shop-slash-home with broom in her hands, it have been barely a day after Pein's invasion and it's quite a miracle that they weren't in any danger from the very beginning.

"Yup, we're very lucky." Hotaru agreed, examining each inch of her place to make sure there aren't any damages and they hear the door swing open so fast that they swear the bolts would fly out.

"Saya-chan, Hotaru-chan!" Naruto quickly appear in front of them as he glanced between them worriedly, "Are you two okay? Did you get hurt anywhere? Did you…"

"We're fine, we're fine! We were never in any danger." Saya waved with blush, trying to calm Naruto down and it work as he release his breath with relief.

"Thank kami." He sighed, "I'm glad you two are okay."

"And I'm happy you saved everyone in the end." Hotaru smiled as the blonde girl nodded, "Who would think it? You become everyone's and our hero."

"I-I just got lucky…" Naruto scratched his head slightly bashfully, it's true that he got lucky because of Pein's final jutsu and it kinda put things in view for him. "Um…" He glanced around at the shop impressively, "I'm amazing this place is in one piece. Unlike my apartment building."

"Yup, all in one piece…" The busty teenager smirked before both girls blink in realization.

"Wait…" The blonde girl looked to him with concern, "Your place…It got destroyed?"

"Hai." He scratched his head again with a light chuckle, "I'm going to stay at the shelter for a while until I find some new places…But that's gonna take a while since we have to rebuild everything."

"You should stay with us." Hotaru said quickly, "We have extra room upstairs that you can take."

"…Eh?" Naruto blinked rapidly as Saya looked at her buxom friend with a squeaking gasp, "Um…Are you sure?" He blushed at the idea of living with two cute and pretty girls.

"Yup!" The busty teenager smirked widely with crossed arms, "I don't mind living with you." She turned to the blushing blonde girl, "Saya-chan, you don't mind it too?"

"A-A-Ah, h-he can move in with us i-i-if he wants to…" Saya nodded once with a heavy blush, fidgeting with the broom handle timidly.

"W-Well, if you two are cool with it then…" He scratched his head with a small smile, "Sure, thank for the offer." The shinobi exited the shop, "I'm gonna swing back at the shelter and pick my stuffs up, be right back."

"…H-Hotaru, w-why…" The blonde turned to her friend weirdly, she don't mind having her crush moving in but it's kinda strange that her friend suddenly invite him to live with them.

"You like him more than a friend, right?" Hotaru grinned at her as Saya stuttered with heavy blush and widened eyes, "So do I!"

"W-Wha?!" Saya's widened eyes widened farther, is she declining that she'll be her ri…

"And I feel the same way about you." The busty teenager suddenly confesses with a grin, "So it's a perfect chance for us to get together with Naruto-kun since he's going to live with us from now onward."

"…W-W-What?!" Saya dropped her jaw with atomic blush, "A-A-Are you saying…L-L-Like sharing…?" She really can't believe that Hotaru told her that she have a feeling for her and the blonde feel very flattered because it's very clear that the busty teenager is very attractive and it's also no secret that Saya is little bi.

"Yup, it's a common practice for ninjas to have two or more partners and we both know Naruto-kun have a lot of energy that a single person can't keep up with him." Hotaru replied as Saya blushed madly at her choice of words, "So what do you say? Sharing and dating each other?"

"…O-O-Okay…" The blushing blonde muttered after few minutes of silence and the busty teenager grinned widely. Meanwhile with Naruto, he sneezed few times and become confusing by it.

* * *

**And that end the sixth chapter of LIDS!**

**Suddenly, Naruto was asked to move into Hotaru and Saya's place and he accept it. Then while he was out, both girls suddenly agree to work together and share him.**

**What's next for the trio? What kind of moments will he have? With who? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


	8. Loves In A Dagashi Store

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

**Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

**Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

**Enjoy the seventh and final chapter of LIDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto and Dagashi Kashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loves In A Dagashi Store**

* * *

Naruto stare at the television in front of him before he glance down at Saya and Hotaru as they cuddle up at his side, all huddle up under comfy blanket. The shinobi can't believe that he end up with two girlfriends of four years and he think back to a certain day that they confess their love to him at same time after about ten dates, which led to some discussion then they end up in a polyamorous relationship.

"The television technology is pretty amazing, don't you think so?" Saya snuggled into his chest, the television was recently developed and it comes with twenty channels…For now.

"Yeah, and I like what they did with some channels like making one all for movies and another for porn." Hotaru chirped.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed before both blondes blinked rapidly, "Wait, what? What are you talking about? What porn?!"

"This one." The busty woman changed the channel to a porno channel and the blondes dropped their jaws with red face as three porn stars engaged in threesome action before Saya swiftly snatch the remote control from the busty woman then change it back to movie channel. They sit in silence with bright red faces while Hotaru glance between them with big smile on her face, "See?"

"…W-W-Why in holy name is there a porno channel?" The slim blonde blushed madly.

"M-M-Maybe it's aimed for perverts…" The blushing shinobi replied, "Or someone brought a channel thingy to run porno?" They fall silent again for few minutes until…

"Wanna do threesome?" Hotaru asked out of blue, "It have been a while since we did it."

"W-W-We did that last week!" Saya stuttered.

"Yeah, I said a while." The busty woman replied and the blonde woman was about to say something but Naruto suddenly choke out with a moan. Saya give him a funny look for a moment before her eyes widened and she quickly yank the blanket off to see Hotaru's hand stroking their boyfriend's erected member then she look straight into the busty woman's eyes with flat expression.

"Really?" The blonde woman sighed wearily.

"Really." Hotaru giggled then she glanced up to Naruto, "And he's not complaining about it anyway."

"B-B-Because I'm…" Naruto blushed madly with soft moans, "A-A-All for it either way…"

'Pervert.' Saya rolled her eyes as she place her palm on top of his member's tip, kneading it and she nearly yelp lightly when Naruto cup her ass then massaging it. "I-If we're doing it now, w-who should go first for that?"

"You." The busty woman replied before she kiss her on lip then catch Naruto's lips, making out with him while stroking his member and the blushing blonde woman press her body on his side, waiting for her turn. The makeout last few minutes then Naruto immediately make out with Saya as she place one arm around his neck and Hotaru grind her chest on his side. When the blondes stop making out, Hotaru latch her lips onto Saya's lips and they make out in front of their boyfriend, which arouse him and cause his member to harden more under their hands. Naruto start to fidgeting around with their clothes for a bit before he slipping his hands under certain articles, one hand inside the back of Saya's pant to rub her maidenhood from behind while kneading her rear with palm and other hand up Hotaru's shirt to fondle her breasts. The reason why they weren't wearing their underwears is because the trio was in their pajamas.

"M-M-Mind if I give him blowjob first?" Saya asked with moans after she stopped making out with Hotaru, biting her lower lip as Naruto slip two fingers into her lower mouth and fingering her at slow pace then she blush when Hotaru remove the blonde woman's shirt to reveal her perky ample breasts and erected nipples.

"Go ahead…" Hotaru released Naruto's member to take her own shirt off then lift one breast up to his mouth, which he latch on with some suckling and the blonde woman lean her head down to lap the tip of her lover's member. Saya slowly place her mouth on the head then move her head down to take his cock in and start bobbing at slow pace, tucking her hair behind ear. She increase the bobbing speed to match Naruto's fingering speed as Hotaru carefully pull Saya's pant off in their position, wiggling her own pant off at same time and the moaning shinobi enjoy it while pleasuring his lovers as best as he can in his position. It went on for about ten minutes before Saya lift her head up to take the throbbing cock out of her mouth.

"H-Hotaru, y-your turn…" The blonde woman said.

"Alright, hold on." The busty woman get off the sofa and Naruto use this chance to quickly take his shirt off then resume fingering his blonde lover as Hotaru kneel in front of his groin with a smile. She sandwich his member with her breasts, stroking in opposite way as one go up while other go down then other way around and her lip wrap around the head before she blow him at her own pace. Saya grab Naruto's hand to move it away then she crawl up and place her groin on his face as her hands grab onto the headrest before she arch her back out with a moan as soon as her lover start to eat her out with wiggling tongue inside her maidenhood, Naruto's hands grope her rear in support.

"M-M-More…" Saya grinded her hip on Naruto's face to increase her pleasure with some moans and it increase when her lover's tongue dig deeply. At same time, Hotaru speed up with her blowjob and boobjob as Naruto's hip unknowingly bounce slightly. It went on for a while until the blonde woman wailed out in bliss as she climaxed on her lover's face, pouring her love fluids out all over and she shakily slide down Naruto's body with heavy pant before she end up making out with him while their hands roam over each other's bodies. Few minutes later, Naruto suddenly ejaculate in Hotaru's mouth and she swallow them before she remove the cock from her mouth with a wet pop. The busty woman teases Saya by licking her lower mouth for couple minutes as she pumped their lover's cock.

"C-C-Can I fuck you now?" Naruto asked Saya.

"H-H-Hai." The blushing blonde nodded.

"Double down." Hotaru called out a classical basic threesome position with big grin.

"Double down." The shinobi repeated with a nod as he lie down flat on sofa and his lovers move to saddle him in certain places, Hotaru was sitting on his face while Saya lining her lover's member up with her maidenhood's entrance. The blonde woman slowly lower herself with a soft moan as the cock enter her and their groins met then she wiggle her hip slightly as Naruto's hands hold onto her waist. Naruto insert his tongue into Hotaru's wet maidenhood and explore her inner cavern as Saya start bouncing on him slowly with moans.

"S-S-So good…" The busty woman moaned out in pleasure as she unknowingly grind her groin on her lover's face and she take hold of Saya's breasts, caressing them and rub her thumbs on the erected nipples with few flicks. Hotaru lean forward to make out with Saya, their tongues wrestling with each other and the blonde woman grope her large breasts. Saya's hip move faster and her moans increase in numbers as soon as Naruto thrust upward, matching her speed. "A-A-Ah…" She uttered out in pleasure as she climaxed but they kept pleasuring each other and Hotaru barely notice the white fluids leaking from Saya's lower mouth as it kept bouncing up and down Naruto's member, realizing that their lover have came inside Saya more than once before she also realize something else. 'O-Oh, we forget the protection…' She mentally shrugged, 'O-Oh, well…'

"H-H-H-Hotaru…S-S-S-Switch with…" Saya moaned as their hips kept moving, "M-M-M-Me…" She slowly lift her hip up to free Naruto's member then tumble over on her back after Hotaru nudge her down and before she know it, her busty lover have her head in her groin, eating her cum-filled maidenhood out. Naruto get up on his knees then place himself behind Hotaru, who was on her fours as she dig deeper into their moaning lover and he slowly push his cock into Hotaru's lower mouth. He grab her hip before he start thrusting into the busty woman, slow at first then speeding up and his lovers moaning out in pleasure as Saya wrap her legs around Hotaru's head.

"S-S-Saya-chan, s-s-sit up…" Naruto bend his upper body over as Saya sit up with moans and he catch her lip in a makeout, unknowingly burying his cock deeper inside Hotaru's inner cavern with hard rapid thrusts as the busty woman cried out in pleasure, which was muted by Saya's grinding hip. It went on for who know how long and like with Saya earlier, they barely notice that they have came many times until he pull out from Hotaru. The moaning busty woman push Saya down then crawl over to place themselves in sixty-nine position then start eating each other out for few minutes as Naruto stroke his member at the sight and they roll off each other with a plop. "W-W-What do you want to do next?" Naruto asked them with a small pant.

"Mm, h-h-how about fucking our ass?" Hotaru smirked, "A-A-And shooting cum all over our bodies? You always like to do that so you can get us in shower and do it all over again…"

"O-O-O-Or we can take a little break and cuddle?" Saya blushed heavily.

"…Break and cuddle first then fucking ass." The shinobi lie down then pull his lovers into his arms, cuddling with them as he rub their backside gently.

"Mm, I love you." Hotaru pecked him then Saya.

"L-Love you too." Saya kissed Hotaru back then Naruto.

"Love you two." Naruto kissed both and they lie there, enjoying each other's warmth.

"…Can we do foursome with a cl…" The busty woman smirked.

"No." Both blondes replied with heavy blush and Hotaru pouted childishly.

Sometime after their lovemaking, both women discover that they are now pregnant and Naruto fainted at the news before he suddenly ask them to marry him, which they accept. They remain to live in dagashi store and fill it with nothing but loves.

* * *

**And that end the final chapter and the story of LIDS!**

**Naruto, Hotaru and Saya end up having threesome and it sound like they have been doing it for a while. At same time, they really love each other and manage to make their relationship work.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be discarded from stock.**


End file.
